dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 501: My Bad
My Bad is the first episode of Season Five of DEXTER, and the forty-ninth overall episode of the series. It first aired 26 September 2010 on Showtime. After Rita's death Dexter is left alone with three kids. Quinn stirs up trouble for Dexter, but supports Deb. Summary Dexter is holding Harrison as he lingers outside of the house. The police arrive, and when Deb asks him what happened, his response is "Rita's inside, it was me." Masuka and Quinn examine the crime scene, with Masuka suspecting that this looked like another Trinity killing, though Quinn points out that the Trinity Killer never chose a married woman as a victim before. LaGuerta suggests that they should leave this case for the feds, because of Trinity, but Batista counters that Rita's family, and it should be with them instead. The team allows the FBI to take over the case. Quinn and Masuka examine Dexter's 911 call, and Quinn wonders why he sounds like he's giving a detailed report when his wife is the victim. Quinn noted that the next door neighbor seemed more visibly shaken than Dexter was at Rita's death. Deb helps Dexter out with the funeral arrangements, while Dexter wanders the funeral home and struggles to see how "normal" people react to death. He decides that he should try to act normal during Rita's funeral because he believed she would have wanted him to. A flashback occurs to Dexter and Rita's first date. Rita is late because she went to the wrong restaurant at first, and she wonders why Dexter chose such an out of the way spot. Dexter's real target is a man sitting in the restaurant. Deb goes back to the house with Quinn to clean the bathroom free of the blood. Things get heated and they begin to kiss, which leads into the pair trying to take each other's clothes off. Later, as they leave the house, Quinn asks whether Deb wants to talk, but Deb brushes off the offer and leaves. Quinn speaks to the next-door neighbor, who recounts the incident where Dexter caught Rita and the neighbor kissing and immediately punched him out. Astor and Cody return from a trip to Disneyland with Rita's parents, and Dexter is waiting for them. He's given a souvenir, a Mickey Mouse ear hat with his name on it, but he tells the kids that he has bad news about their mom. After Dexter recounts Rita's death, Astor storms out, telling Dexter that he was supposed to have protected Rita and he didn't, and that the family was better off without him. Deb tells Dexter that it's not his fault that Rita's dead, even though Dexter does blame himself. He should have killed Mitchell when he had the chance, but he never did. Back to the flashback of the first date, Dexter excuses himself from the table after the man he'd been watching leaves. Outside in the parking lot, he drugs the man and shoves him in the trunk of his car. Returning to Rita, Dexter apologizes for having to leave early but he doesn't feel well. Dexter asks Deb to take care of Harrison as he starts planning for life after Rita. Meanwhile, Quinn can't let the case go, even when LaGuerta reminds him that it's in the feds' hands. Quinn tells her about the incident with the neighbor, and says that the vast majority of the time, when there's infidelity before a murder, the husband did it. LaGuerta gets a call from the FBI saying that Dexter never showed up for his interview. Dexter is at the funeral home and speaks to Rita's body, saying that he doesn't deserve to be at her funeral. He confesses that he's a serial killer and apologizes for lying to her and pretending to be a normal human. Dexter decides to leave his life and son behind. He removes a few of his possessions from his storage unit, sets fire to it, and heads for his boat, the Slice of Life. People, including the FBI, begin to gather in the cemetery for Rita's funeral, and Deb impatiently wonders where Dexter is. She tries to call him but he ignores her. While at the wheel of his boat, Dexter flashes back to an encounter with Rita: As he's dumping a body off the side of his boat, he gets a call from Rita, who confesses that she wasn't completely honest with him. She tells him that she has two kids, but Dexter reassures her that he already knows and that he likes kids. They plan on meeting again. The boat runs out of gas and Dexter stops at a dockside store. When he goes Inside to pay for fuel, he sees an angry man repeatedly ringing the service bell to get the key to the bathroom. When nobody comes, the man searches the desk until he finds the key himself, and then turns around. He takes offense to the way Dexter is staring at him and calls Dexter a retard. Offended, Dexter follows the man into the bathroom and picks up an anchor. Looking grim, Dexter says to the man, "I've had a bad week. My wife died, and it was my fault." But the man doesn't seem to care and furiously responds (in a sarcastic, slightly skeptical tone of voice), "Well, I'm real sorry for your fucking loss, but your dead wife can suck my dick!" An enraged Dexter attacks him and, after a brief fight, beats him to death with the anchor. As he backs away from the now dead man, Dexter sees Harry in the restroom mirror. Harry tells Dexter that it was the first "human" thing he has done since his wife's death. Harry gives permission for Dexter to show what he is feeling. Dexter finally lets his guard down and starts to shriek from both anger and grief over losing Rita. Then Harry tells Dexter that he needs to go back. Dexter returns to attend Rita's funeral. While giving a heartfelt eulogy, he realizes that Rita wasn't just part of his cover life; he actually did love her. Quotes * "I've watched 67 people die, and at the moment of truth I looked into their eyes and I knew - and they knew - they got what they deserved. But what if that's not what happens, if you don't get what you deserve? Is a white picket fence, your kids all around, and a husband who loves you. What if the least you deserve is a real human being and what you get instead is me... "- Dexter * ""His wife just died; he's submitting a lab report." - Quinn, referring to Dexter * I wish that it was just my mom and me and Cody and Harrison because we all would have been better off if she'd never met you." - Astor to Dexter * "She had a big heart, big enough for the both of us, had to be, I wasn't even human when we first met." - Dexter, referring to Rita at her funeral * "She (Rita) died a brutal death, and I can't fix it. But I know I have to try, here in Miami with the people who knew her, who cared about her, who loved her." - Dexter Trivia * When Astor and Cody arrive at Dexter's condo, they give him a Disney Mickey Mouse Hat. Unlike their hats with yellow text on the name plate, Dexter's is red, a subtle Easter egg about his career and facade. * Despite having a prominent arc in Season Two, Rita's mother does not attend her funeral. Videos Dexter's first date with Rita|Dexter's first date with Rita Dexter Season 5 Episode 1 Clip - Never Make a Scene Dexter Season 5 Episode 1 Clip - A Grieving Spouse Gallery Dexter-Season-5-5.jpg References es:My Bad Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Indexter